Touhou Project: The Animated Series
Touhou Project: The Animated Series, known in Japan as just simply Touhou Project, is a Japanese-El Kadsreian anime series created by Jun'ya Ohta based off of the video game series of the same name. It is set between the events of Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object and Touhou 13: Ten Desires. The series ran from August 28, 1999, to February 4, 2002, before the release of the thirteenth installment. The series was animated by both Drillimation Studios and El TV Kadsre Animation. It is considered the first anime series to be aimed at a Japanese-El Kadsreian audience. The anime aired on El TV Kadsre 2 via their Saturday morning block in El Kadsre, Cartoon Network in the United States, Chiba TV in Japan, Pira Kids and Cartoon Network in Piramca, Disney XD in YinYangia and Disney Channel and Toon Disney in the Island of Sally. Reruns of previous episodes are currently being shown on Boomerang. It is set to premiere on AnimeForever TV in the Island of Sally on January 3, 2018, since Disney Channel did not air all episodes and Disney no longer has the rights to show the series. Format The series is presented in a traditional anime format, with Drillimation lending their talent over to the El TV Kadsre Animation studio. The series typically uses the same art style that was used in the anime adaptation of Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror but with a more shounen twist to it. The series has the two titular protagonists, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame, going out resolving situations revolving around Gensokyo, much like in the games. Episodes The anime is broken down into three seasons with 112 episodes and two special episodes. Every episode in Seasons 1 and 2 opens up with a live-action Susumu Takajima who explains the episode's situation to the viewer. There is a third season which only aired in the Island of Sally. It was produced in 16:9, although it was never seen in 16:9 due to Disney Channel cropping it to 4:3. It had a different title card, intro and credits due to being widescreen. It was cut down to 15 minutes so it would run in a 20-minute timeslot. There were twelve episodes in the season which brings the total episode count to 114. The live-action Susumu Takajima was not featured due to the episodes being 15 minutes long in Season 3. Voice cast The series uses the same voice cast from the games, with some actors being new to the series. Despite being produced by El TV Kadsre Animation, the anime was originally animated to fit the English dub, with Drillimation editing the lip-synching to fit the Japanese dub as well. Major Characters Development Takajima got the idea for the series while watching the American TV series The Twilight Zone during a trip to E3 1998 in Los Angeles, California. While watching various episodes of the series, Takajima wanted to do an animated version of the series. After returning to Japan after the trip, his then-girlfriend, Kagami Ochiai, asked Takajima to set it in Gensokyo, with him thinking about Touhou Project. This led to a consultation with Jun'ya Ohta about a proposal for a possible anime series based on Touhou Project. With Drillimation too lazy to do an anime on the series, he fled to El Kadsre City, where he held a meeting at El TV Kadsre Animation about a possible anime series based on the games. Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:1999 Category:Japan Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Drillimation Category:Anime Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project: The Animated Series Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television shows Category:1999 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:2001 El Kadsreian television series endings Category:Anime series based on video games Category:Susumu Takajima